The present invention concerns novel 3-amino-2-OR-propoxy substituted naphthyridines having useful pharmacological activity.
N-heteromonocyclic 3-amino-2-hydroxypropoxy substituted compounds having .beta.-adrenergic blocking activity are known (U.S. Pat. No. 4,000,282; South African Pat. No. 74/01070) Mono-N-heterobicyclic 3-amino-2-hydroxypropoxy substituted compounds exhibiting .beta.-adrenergic blocking effectiveness are known [Crowther et al., J. Med. Chem. 15, 260-266 (1972)].
Novel di-N-heterobicyclic compounds, namely 3-amino-2-OR-propoxynaphthyridines, have been discovered. The compounds have .beta.-adrenergic blocking activity and antihypertensive activity of immediate onset.